Scout's Honor
by knowhere
Summary: Literati. Why is he suddenly so chatty? She can barely contain her laughter when she finds out. AU.


**Scout's Honor**

Author: Knowhere

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: Nothing.

AN: A prequel to Plans? I'd like to think so. It fits nicely.

Enjoy!

To: HelaluvE and CharliLee. Both your requests are included. They just meshed together in my head and this is the result. Hope you like it and thanks for your suggestions.

Summary: Literati. Why is he suddenly so chatty? She can barely contain her laughter when she finds out. AU.

---

He breathes heavily, chest heaving up and down as he gulps in air. Snuggling immediately into her, he pushes his face against the side of her neck. She giggles and wrinkles her nose at his predictability. For a guy who seems tough and surly on the outside, he sure disproves that notion in bed. Flipping her hair off to the side, she brings her hands up to his chest, stroking the skin. She feels him smile against her. Pulling away, he settles her body into his and rests them on his pillow. Reaching for the discarded blanket, he wraps it around the two of them, making sure that she doesn't get cold.

"What did you do while I was gone on my trip for work?" He looks down, lids hooded in weariness.

"Not much. Work. That was it."

He nods and lets his eyes close. "Nothing interesting?"

"Nope."

He rolls onto his side and spoons behind her, pulling her body into his securely. "How's work?"

She nods and yawns. "Fine."

"Nothing new?"

She turns around. "Okay Mister, what's going on?"

He opens his eyes and gives her an innocent look. "What?"

"What's with all the questions?" She giggles. "I know you're tired because you were just on a plane for about eight hours and quite frankly, I'm surprised you even made it through the sex without falling asleep."

He gives her a fake look of shock. "I've never fallen asleep while we were having sex." He pauses and winces at the possibility. "Have I?"

She smiles. "No. But still, I know you're exhausted so what's with all the questions?"

He shrugs delicately and idly scratches the side of his nose. "Can't a guy wonder what his wife's been up to without bring on the Spanish Inquisition?"

She props herself up on one elbow and dismisses his comment. "You're Italian."

He chuckles. "Not really."

"Part Italian."

He nods sleepily and begins to drift off. Softly, he mutters. "So, read any good books?"

She pushes his shoulder in a feeble attempt to wake him. "Okay. You better tell me what's going on right now, or…" She scrambles for something to say.

"Or what?" He raises his eyebrow with a devilish look gracing his features.

"Or, I won't have sex with you!"

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah right. Remember the last time you threatened that? You lasted one day."

She huffs and sits up fully on the bed with her back against the headboard. Bring the sheet up with her, she pulls it away from him and wraps it around her naked torso. "That's 'cause you cheated. You seduced me!"

"It's not my fault you can't resist me."

Defiant, she drops her jaw. "Tell me what normal human being goes an entire day in the apartment without getting dressed?"

"Hey, I was dressed." His reply is muffled against his pillow. "I wore jeans."

"Nothing else!"

He grins. "It's not my fault the sight of me in my jeans alone turn you on to no end."

"Ugh!" She makes a noise in mock frustration. "You're so annoying!"

He laughs. "You mean, arousing?"

"You're getting me sidetracked. Just tell me, what was with those questions earlier?"

He finally relents and sits up next to her, momentarily dropping his head onto her shoulder in exhaustion. She runs her hands through his hair and lays a gentle kiss on his forehead. He opens his dark eyes and focuses on hers. "I read a magazine during my flight."

"Those Sky Mall ones? Don't tell me you were trying to butter me up before telling me you bought some fifty foot inflatable raft?" She giggles.

He glares at her. "Yeah, that's what I was doing. Asking you questions about your week and then dropping the bomb on you letting you know that I've gone insane."

She shrugs. "Maybe. You never know." She pauses. "If not Sky Mall, then what?"

"It was this magazine that some woman left in the seat pocket."

She raises her eyebrows in question. "You read a women's fashion magazine?"

"There was nothing else! I left my book in the luggage that I checked in."

"Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself." She laughs.

"Anyways," he gives her a purposeful look. "There was this article. About sex."

She tries to contain her laugh by covering her mouth. She's unsuccessful. "You read an article about sex? Was it Cosmo?" The glare he gives her is all the confirmation she needs. Giggling uncontrollably, she holds her belly as laughter racks her body. "Wait, was it 'How to show your guy where your G-spot is?' or was it 'The ten best sex positions?' I can't believe you read Cosmo."

Thoroughly embarrassed, he flops onto his side, facing away from her. "Never mind! I'm not telling."

Her laughter subsides but still comes in spurts. Lying down behind him, she pets him as if he were a puppy. "I didn't mean to make fun of you. I'm sorry."

He turns and sees her giving him her best doe-eye look. "If I tell you, promise that we will never speak of it again."

She nods in all seriousness. "I promise I won't speak of it in public."

"No, promise you won't speak of it again, period." He knows all her tricks.

"Well, I have to tell Mom. That's a given. Maybe Lane. I can give you some leeway with Lane if you give me Mom."

His eyes widen. "No, no way! You're not telling Lorelai."

She grins cheekily. "Don't worry, she won't mock you too badly. After she orders you a year subscription to Cosmo, you'll barely hear a peep outta her."

He rolls his eyes. "No way."

"Jeez, alright. Spoilsport." She gives up, knowing that it was a loosing battle to begin with. "Okay. Scout's honor." She holds up her fingers.

He grins. "You were never a Scout."

"I don't think you actually have to be one to have the honor, do you?" She tilts her head. "Oh, come on." She nudges his leg beneath the covers.

He takes his sweet time sitting up and her eyes brighten as she joins him. He points at her. "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"The article was about pillow talk and how many women find that it brings the couple 'closer together.' It was just a lot of mushy shit." He finger quotes it to mock and rolls his eyes again at the end.

Unbelieving, she can't help but rub it in. "Well, it was obviously not all mushy shit, or else you would have never taken it to heart."

"Ugh! I'm never telling you anything ever again."

"No can do." She holds up his hand up to his face. "That little band says for better or for worse. Remember? No secrets."

"Then I'll wait for the 'till death do us part' moment and then tell you everything."

She ignores him. "So pillow talk, huh?"

"Yeah." He sighs heavily.

Considering it, she gnaws on her lower lip. "We pillow talk."

"We do?"

"Well, I think there's a lot of sarcasm and wit exchanged post-sex. But that counts, doesn't it?"

"Sarcasm counts with you?" He seems dubious. "Okay then, we're done." He starts to get back under the covers when her arm stops him.

"Wait! That doesn't count, does it? What did Cosmo say?"

He scowls. "Hey, stop making fun of me and Cosmo."

"We're doing pillow talk all wrong! All these years!"

"Oh lord." He sighs. "Don't freak out. It's not like we were having sex wrong."

"Hey! We have to do it right. We have to share some deep feelings, don't we?" She nods to herself. "Yes, that must be the right way." Seeing him settling back into the covers, she kicks his shin. "Hey, get up."

"Shit! What was that?" He grabs his leg and swears again under his breath. "I should have never told you about that article."

"No, it's good that you did. Now we can do pillow talk right and be closer as a couple."

Condescendingly, he replies. "We were fine when we started dating again. We were fine when we got engaged. And we're certainly fine now that we're married." He glances over and mutters. "Up until the point where you kicked me."

"We should be sharing our deepest desires and regrets with each other. Especially after we do something as intimate as sex!" She sits on the bed with her legs crossed, determined to right his apparent wrong.

"My deepest desire is to sleep right now."

"No." She hauls him back up. "We have to share."

He thumps against the headboard and whines. "God, no more sharing."

"Yes, sharing." She nods. "You go."

"Me? You're the one who wanted to do this." He teases her. "What, you all talk and no game? You wanted to share, but have nothing to say?"

She starts to fidget and he smirks, thinking he got his way. Suddenly, she looks up with her eyes wide with an utterly serious expression and his face falls. Quietly, she murmurs. "I think it's time."

"Time, what?"

She looks away. "I think it's time that we try to get pregnant." Peeking through a curtain of fallen hair, she chances a glance up at him.

"Huh." His face is calm, betraying nothing. "You're definitely setting the bar high with the sharing, aren't you?"

"I'm getting older, Jess. I wanna be a mom before I'm thirty. And…we're married with well-paying jobs. We have a place to live. I just think…that we're ready."

Considering her statement, he internally mulls it over. On the outside he traces midless sloppy circles on her bare knee with the tip of his forefinger. It's a nervous habit he's taken to over all these years. He feels his toes curl beneath the duvet and speaks up unexpectedly. "You're twenty-eight."

She seems thrown by his sudden declaration. "Yeah."

"Kids, huh?"

"Not plural yet." She smiles and crawls between his knees. He hugs her to his chest as she straddles his lap and takes his face into her hands. "We'll start slow. Just one for now."

He smirks. "If I do this, do you swear on your life that you'll keep the Cosmo thing between us?"

Her blue eyes widen. "Are you saying yes?"

"Promise first." He teases her.

She tackles him down into the bed as a response, kissing him fervently. He joins her laughter and surreptitiously pulls the sheet away from her body. Burying his hands into her tangled hair, he kisses her deeply, nipping at her bottom lip, making her groan. Suddenly, she pulls back a fraction and he moans at being disconnected. She grins. "Are we trying right now?"

"You're the one who wants to be Mom before thirty. We better get a jump on things." He snickers.

"I thought you were tired."

"Not for sex."

She leans in to brush their lips together. "But after we do it we have to pillow talk. Correctly."

He grumbles. "We'll see."

---

**AN**: This was fun. For those who want to know, the requests were as follows: HelaluvE asked for pillow talk, and CharliLee asked for Rory telling Jess it's time for kids. Everything else was mine.

Review Please!


End file.
